Baby Come On
by kicking leaves
Summary: Song fic - oneshot settled during Harry's 4th year.


**This is a Song Fic. I don't own nor the Harry Potter series nor the song (which is, by the way, **_**baby come on**_** by +44.)**

**The scene is Book Fourth, before the Yule Ball.**

_she's a pretty girl_

_she's always falling down_

_and I think I just fell in love with her_

_but she won't ever remember… remember_

Gin staggered.

Yeah, staggered. She had drunk too much, again, but she couldn't realize it.

She could only understand that the room was going round; and everything was unfocused, and who knew why.

Neville was looking at her.

He was ready to offer his help in case anything would have happened to her, but he didn't want to disturb her.

He saw her grabbing the couch not to fall, and he smiled, touched by her confused face.

It was like this almost every night. Gin drank, to be distracted: she didn't want to think about him, to think about Harry.

Neville knew she was in love with Harry, but he couldn't stop desiring her.

She was pretty, not beautiful. She was smart, not Hermione. He loved her the way she was. And he would have loved her forever.

Gin noticed something moving, in the other side of the room, with the corner of her eye. She turned her head, confused: who else could be in the Common Room, at four in the morning?

«Neville!» she exclaimed, glad, leaning her arms toward the easy chair where he was sitting.

She tumbled to the ground.

«Ginny! Be careful» he busted out, laughing and coming to her side. He moved a lock of red hair away from her cheek, tenderly.

_and I can always find her_

_at the bottom of a plastic cup_

_drowning in drunk sincerity_

_a sad and lonely girl_

«What's happening?» she asked, artlessly.

Neville smiled, helping her standing up again.

«You drank again» he whispered, helping her sitting down on a couch, in front of the fireplace.

«Ah» she answered, serious. She had understood, she had realized. The smile went away from Neville's lips when he noticed the emptiness of her look. He moved an arm around her shoulders, with protectiveness, staring at the fire.

He hugged her when her eyes began to be full of tears.

«Don't cry, Ginny. Don't cry.»

_quit crying your eyes out_

_quit crying your eyes out and baby come on_

_isn't there something familiar about me?_

_the past is only the future with the lights on_

_quit crying your eyes out baby_

«Ginny, you need to give vent to your feelings, but you must not cry. Never.»

«And I don't have to drink.»

«No, you don't have to.»

«I feel dizzy.»

«Don't worry, I'm here with you.»

«I can't handle it anymore. Harry's in love with that… Girl. It's useless. Hermione and Ron are stressing. They tell me their feelings, and I'm full of it, and I can't say anything, I'm keeping it all inside. I can't handle it anymore.»

«Ginny… I… I shouldn't be the one saying that. But… Maybe… You should move on.»

She moved her head up, looking at him, confused again.

…And the room was going round.

and she said «I think we're running out of alcohol

_tonight I hate this fuckin' town_

_and all my best friends would be the death of me_

_but they won't even remember… remember_

«I hate everything. I want everything to be simpler, I want to talk freely, I want… I want to decide what I want and what I don't want by myself. I feel dizzy.»

«Stop thinking about it.»

«I'm hating Hogwarts. I don't want to live here anymore.»

«I'm here for you, Ginny. Don't worry.»

«I feel dizzy.»

«I know.»

_so please take me far away_

_before I melt into the ground_

_and all my words get used against me»_

_you sad and lonely girl_

«Neville… Why are you so kind to me?»

He waited a bit, without looking at her. Well, she was drunk, wasn't she? He had nothing to lose. She would have forgot everything.

He swallowed, caressing her hair.

«Because you're a friend.»

«Thank you.»

He inspired, then said, as if everything was normal, «Ginny, would you go to the ball with me?»

_quit crying your eyes out_

_quit crying your eyes out and baby come on_

_isn't there something familiar about me_

_the past is only the future with the lights on_

_quit crying your eyes out baby_


End file.
